Christmas in Connecticut
by ClaudiaCleland
Summary: One-shot: Rory has regrets about declining Logan's proposal. At Christmas she starts to fight for her love of her life.


**Dear awesome readers, as a little thank you for the last months and your nice feedbacks, I thought as a present for you I would write several Christmas one-shots with different pairings and I hope you will enjoy them. I also started the #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge and I hope other authors also join and write Christmas one-shots. You will find all the stories on FB, following the hashtag or in my reading list on Wattpad (named like the hashtag. I already added some awesome stories).**

 **I named all my one shots after famous Christmas movies, because I love watching cheesy movies in December. Merry Christmas, ClaudiaCleland**

 **Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls (GG). Some quotes are from famous movies and poems. This story is not written to make money. I own nothing, just borrowing a bit for this fanfiction and adding my own ideas. I am not a native English speaker and I will try to do my best and have the best beta who helps me (thanks again for that Linda).

I thought as a Christmas present for myself I would write my first **Logan and Rory** story.

oooo

 **One-shot**

 _T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

It is Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas and Rory is reading her favorite Christmas poems while thinking about her life since New Haven. She enjoyed working on the Obama campaign, but the nights were filled with many nightmares. She never dreamed about monsters before she declined Logan's proposal. Every day she awoke feeling lonelier than the day before. She knew she had to say no to his proposal to experience the world of journalism without the Huntzberger name, however in the past few months the nightmares increased. At first, she dreamt only once about breaking Logan's heart, but now it seems that she is having that dream every night.

In addition, she now recognized that her dream of being a second Christiane Amanpour wasn't exactly the goal she desired anymore. Living and traveling with the Gilmores she learned to enjoy the creature comforts of first rate hotels. She did not enjoy staying at the second-rate hotels with lumpy beds and moldy showers that the reporters were placed at. She hated sleeping in so many different and disgusting beds. She now realized that being a second Christiane Amanpour was not as glamorous and this type of job would lead to many uncomfortable situations. She missed her cozy bed and the familiarity of New Haven and Stars Hollow. She honored her contract and now she started to search for new employment. She surprised herself in applying for jobs on the west coast instead of the east coast. So far, she had only sent two applications, to the Chronicle and the San Francisco Bay Guardian.

Palo Alto didn't have a large newspaper, but she couldn't stop the feeling of being drawn there. Her dreams lately were haunted with Logan's smirk and his chocolate brown eyes. Why did she let him go? She avoided eating guacamole, because it reminded her of the house he had rented for them with the avocado tree in the back yard. She wondered if he was still out in California, could he be living in that house?

Sitting there, feeling sad and lonely, she decides that she should fight to get him back. He had respected her wishes and never called her again. If she wanted him back that means, it's her turn to take a risk.

She knows that Logan will be in Connecticut for Christmas, she remembered that his family always had a large Christmas celebration that he was required to attend. Though he never was close to his family, but on Christmas Finn always hosts a Christmas Party for all the young society members that survived the stressful family dinners. Finn's family always escapes to an island far away and Finn always chooses to remain in Hartford so that he can celebrate in his own style with his friends.

She finds the invitation she had received this year from Finn and takes out her phone and calls him. Finn is pleased to hear from her and happy that she will be coming to his party. He reminds her of the time of the party. Telling her that most people would be arriving from their family parties so that they would be dressed accordingly.

She arrives at his home and sits in her car debating whether to go in or not, but she is getting cold, she opens the car door and walks to the entrance. She rings the door bell and Finn answers the door.

"Hello, love, great to have you back," he greets her, giving her a peck on her cheek. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, darling. You have such a pretty face, you should be on a Christmas card."

"Er... Finn, you told me that everybody wears the clothes from the family dinners." Rory says looking surprised while hiding her smile.

"Sure, love, but I wasn't with my family and this gives me the choice to wear anything I want," Finn grins.

"And you decided to wear the same costume as Will Farrell in "Elf" would be the best choice?" Rory wonders.

"Absolutely," he states proudly."I am lovin' these tights. They're fantastic. They lend support everywhere you need it, but they breathe."

"Jeez, Finn, too much information," Rory giggles.

"My idea of Christmas is very simple: loving others. And the ladies love my Christmas spirit, but I think you're immune to my charm." He wiggles with his eyebrows.

"Sorry Finn, but I just like to smile. Smiling is my favorite," she quotes a line from the movie "Elf" which she has seen more times than many adults should do.

"Son, of a nutcracker! Rosemary smiled at me, I need to go. Good luck," Finn murmurs before he hurries to his favorite redhead.

Finn manages to lighten Rory's mood as she enters and looks around, searching for Logan. After a few minutes she spots his familiar silhouette at the bar next to a pretty blonde. Her heart begins to beat fast as she tells herself that she can do it. He looks a bit lost next to his beautiful date. Rory hopes the blonde bores him to death.

She slowly walks to the bar. She admires the Christmas decoration in the house. Finn has decorated the house in the Christmas Spirit. Everywhere she looks, she sees pine garland, fake snow, and red Christmas decorations. The place sparkles and shines. The big Christmas tree in the middle of the room is decorated with lights and ornaments in the same colors. She smiles at the crazy nutcracker parade at the bar. Next to nearly every alcohol bottle stands a miniature nutcracker.

Next to the bar is another Christmas tree filled with different Christmas ornaments like kangaroos and koalas. It seems like this tree is decorated with nearly every famous Australian animal. In addition she spots other ornaments like a surf board, the Sydney Opera and beer bottles. She thinks to herself it looks finn-ish and grins.

While she smiles at the craziness of Finn, she notices that someone is watching her.

"Hey, A…, Rory," he stutters. He's obviously confused that she's here. She never went to any of Finn's Christmas parties before.

She turns around and says gently, "Hi, Logan, Merry Christmas."

Rory tries to hide her nervousness. Looking over at Logan, she thinks how handsome he looks in his black walnut brown suit over his black shirt and tie. She's biting her lower lip to prevent herself from saying something silly.

He nervously runs his hands through his hair while trying to think why she's here tonight. And then it hits him like a bucket of ice cubes.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asks, his voice nearly too quiet to hear it. This is the only reason he could think of that would bring her to this place tonight. He feels his anger rising even if he has no right to be jealous.

"No," she replies rather quickly and looks embarrassed afterwards that she said it loudly. But it gives her the opportunity to ask him, "Where's the blonde from the bar?"

He smiles remembering their similar conversation at her grandparents wedding anniversary party. Could it be that she still feels something, maybe jealousy? She did use the same question and facial expression before.

He withholds his urge to pull her in and tell her that she's still the only one for him.

"I don't know. We're not dating, I never saw her before tonight. It's just a coincidence that she sat next to me."

"Well, this was awkward," Rory confesses while she blushes a bit. She also remembers their dialogue from her grandparents wedding anniversary. Did he recognize her jealousy? He did for sure at her grandparents' celebration.

Slowly he smirks whispering," Totally awkward, Ace."

She giggles, looking at the smile that enlightens his face. She wants to reach out and touch his cheeks and feel the warmth of his face in her hands as she had done in the past.

He slowly caresses her arm. She feels the goose bumps that begin on her arm and travel to the rest of her body. She leans in a bit inhaling and remembering his scent, his cologne.

"I have missed you," she whispers.

Logan looks at her astonished. Has she really confessed that she missed him or is he hallucinating? He looks in his glass which is still full of Scotch.

Rory observes him. His aftershave, smelling like cedar, orange and a hint of cinnamon, clouds her senses.

She leans in closer, her hot breath on his earlobe and she whispers in his ear, "Sorry, I was stupid."

Logan begins to breathe heavy. Is she ready to speak about his disastrous proposal? He is not sure if he is ready to talk about the moment when she crushed his heart in a billion little pieces.

It took him a long time, a lot of alcohol and discussions with Colin, Finn and Robert, to understand why she said no. He never thought she would feel as heartbroken as he does. He never dated since that day. All his friends were worried, but they understood his loss and never forced him to meet another woman. Now and then he had an unimportant one-night-stand, but it was always filled with sadness afterwards.

"I'm sorry, too. I missed you too, but we need to move on."

He tries to comfort her. Why is he still feeling so protective about her? Perhaps it's good that they talk today and maybe tomorrow they can finally move on?

As he gazes at her, all the old feeling she ever had is now awakened as if no time had passed. She gently cups his cheeks and her lips softly brush his. With her hot breath on his lips, she whispers, "I don't want to. I need you."

Logan forgets where he is and everyone who is around him, he leans in and begins to kiss her deeply. Logan only sees her. He needs her too and whatever happens and where it should go tomorrow, he will take. All he knows is that he has missed those lips, those blue eyes, he has missed her.

He pulls her as close as possible, bringing her lips again to his for another more fervent kiss. He savors her taste and smell, like a long lost memory. Logan tries to save it for his unknown future like a treasure.

Valuing the moment she caresses the hairs on his neck and his soft skin, once again exploring every part of his mouth with her tongue.

Their tongues meet and battle, finally finding their familiar choreography. The kiss becomes more passionate and wild, and at last breathtaking. The lack of oxygen draws them apart.

His hands wander to her waist, he fears if he loses contact she would run again.

She nervously blinks her eyes; her heart skips a beat and she feels happy. She doesn't remember the last time she felt this happy as she does right now.

"Logan," she whispers while sinking in the depth of his loving eyes, melting in the warmth of his body.

"Yes, Ace?" The pet name slips his lips like a beloved habit.

They are not aware of their friends watching them. Colin tells his fiancée Stephanie to watch the two people at the bar, while Robert manages to interrupt Finn's long-awaited kissing session with Rosemary.

The friends all slowly walk around the bar. Of course this isn't untypical for the brigadiers. They're knowing how hard it was for Logan to lose his Ace. They all feel the Christmas Magic that is happening tonight.

Robert and the girls had stayed in touch with Rory after Robert met her accidentally one month after the start of the Obama campaign in Chicago. They knew how miserable both of their friends had been these last eighteen months and the gang hopes that this kiss doesn't mean goodbye for Rory and Logan.

Looking into Logan's chocolate brown eyes, Rory finally finds the courage and tells him, "If I could, I would delete the last 18 months. I tried to be the second Christiane Amanpour, but it sucks. I hated the cheap motels and I missed my family and friends. And most of all I missed you!"

She has dreamed of telling him this but now that she has. It scares the hell out of her. Is it crazy to try to change the past?

Rory's throat feels too dry to speak so she swallows and says, "Logan, you amazed me every day and after my finals you nearly frightened me to death. I was so frightened to say yes to your proposal. But I know that I love you and I would be stupid not to ask you the most important question of my life. Logan Huntzberger… will you marry me?"

She holds her breath and so do their friends. The last time he asked her in front of everybody she cared a lot about and even if Lorelai thought it was the wrong place, it wasn't the wrong place for Rory, only the wrong time. Logan knew her well enough that she would want to share a moment like this with her family, especially her mother.

This is why she decided to ask him in front of his family. She understands that the Life and Death Brigade, above all Finn, Colin and Robert are his true family. They were always the ones who cared most about him from the moment they first met each other. Colin is his big serious brother, Robert is his competition and Finn is the clown in the family that makes everyone laugh.

Logan is absolutely surprised, his eyes widen, and his mouth opens stunned. His heart skips a beat and he gulps to wet his dry mouth.

Before Logan starts to reply, a delighted look covers his face. He lovingly caresses her cheek, and looking into her ocean blue eyes whispers, "Yes," before he swallows and repeats louder," Yes, I will marry you."

He captures her lips in an earth shattering kiss as their friends loudly cheer and whistle.

Father Christmas waved his magic wand over the world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. It had started snowing outside and the patio is filled with a layer of snowflakes.

Finn looks out the big window. Smiling he says, "Everything's magical when it snows, everything looks pretty. It's just my favorite time of the year."

People can live 100 years without really living for a minute. Logan and Rory decided on that Christmas Eve that they finally want to live happily ever after together.

 **This is the Happy Ending Logan and Rory deserve.**


End file.
